El Secreto de las Aves
by Guido0
Summary: Un asesinato en un complejo de cabañas. Hercules Poirot y Miss Marple son puestos a prueba para resolver el misterio junto a un inteligente ayudante. El secreto está en la disposición de las cabañas


I

El automovil subía la empinada carretera lentamente. El camino de tierra estaba plagado de piedras y cascotes. En el interior del vehículo 4 personas se acomodaban como podían mientras contaban los segundos para llegar a su destino. Guido se aburría. Para sus trece años ya había recorrido la mitad de Inglaterra. Un breve descanso no le vendría mal. Sus padres habían pagado su estadía en la posada "Los Trinos". Dejó su libro de latín a un lado y miró con detenimiento a sus compañeros de viaje.

Una mujer de edad avanzada y cabellos blancos leía una revista para ancianas. Guido había oído al chofer llamarla Miss Marple. Su sencillo y viejo vestido estaba muy desteñido. A su lado, un hombre de rostro huraño limpiaba su revólver. Un sitio bastante raro para hacer eso, pensó Guido. James "Jess" Cook se hacía llamar. A su izquierda se encontraba un individuo de una estatura baja admiraba maravillado el paisaje. Sus cabellos negros y sus finos bigotes lo hacían parecer joven pero Guido no pudo evitar una risa al darse cuenta que era tintura.

Mientras se acercaba sin disimulo al cabello del extraño hombre el revólver de James se disparó. La bala perforó el techo del vehículo a centímetros de la cabeza de Guido. El conductor pegó un volantazo y el coche derrapó varios metros hasta hundirse en el barro.

-Generalmente- dijo el hombrecito- cuando alguien limpia su revólver suele ponerle el seguro.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el dueño del revólver- Me he olvidado.

El chofer se acercó para ver que nadie estuviera hundido y anunció que el coche no se movería de ahí.

-Lo lamento, señores y señorita, pero se ha atascado. Tengo que pedir ayuda en el pueblo. Mientras tanto ustedes pueden esperar aquí o caminar hasta su destino. Está detrás de esa colina. Les llevaré su equipaje en cuanto pueda.

Guido se bajó de un salto, dispuesto a caminar. Se volvió a mirar a sus acompañantes. James se guardaba su arma y caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la colina. El hombrecito lo seguía con un trote rápido. La señora no parecía muy dispuesta a caminar por el barro. Galantemente le ofreció el brazo y la mujer lo tomó rápidamente iniciando una conversación.

-Oh, gracias, muchacho. Ya estoy vieja para estos saltos. Es agradable encontrar a un joven que se preocupe por la tercer edad. Los jóvenes de ahora parecen no apreciar a los ancianos. En el pequeño pueblo de St. Mary Mead escasean los muchachos como tú. Y en todos los lugares que visito nunca encuentro a ningun chico amable con las ancianitas adorables. _La gente es igual en todas partes._ Me recuerdas a mi sobrino Raimundo. Él es alto y buen mozo como tú. Oh… Ya me he ido por las ramas. No te he dejado hablar. Perdóname.

-No hay problema, señorita. Me es más fácil y divertido escuchar. No soy bueno al hablar. Continúe…

La mujer, encantada, siguió parloteando hasta que llegaron a su destino. El complejo de cabañas "Los Trinos" se alzaba majestuosamente tras la colina. La dueña de casa, Olga, salió a recibirlos.

-Oh, ya han llegado. ¡Qué maravilloso! Pasen, pasen. Sus cabañas los esperan. Vengan, les mostraré, son divinas.

Había en total 7 cabañas contando la principal dónde vivían Olga y su esposo, Ismael. Todas tenían nombres de pájaros. "La Golondrina" fue ocupada por Miss Marple, quien soltó el brazo de Guido y se despidió, cerrando su boca por un buen rato. "Las Calandrias" le tocó al hombrecito. Era muy grande para una sola persona pero aseguró que su criado, George, vendría pronto.

Pasaron delante de "El Benteveo". James entró a su cabaña y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Oh, que innecesario- se quejó Olga- Es el segundo huesped huraño. En "La Gaviota" se encuentra un científico que dice estar estudiando las propiedades de un veneno pero lo único que hace es tomar cerveza.

Señaló una cabaña a lo lejos. "El mirlo" rezaba el cartel.

-Allí vive una pequeña familia. Están de vacaciones. Susan y Fred son agradables pero su hija, Lucy, es una tumba. No habla con nadie. Se viste de negro. Y dice odiar a la humanidad. Si los padres no le prestan la atención necesaria a los niños…- Señaló la cabaña más pequeña del complejo- "El Ruiseñor" es la más barata. Una joven solterona, Mary, vive aquí mientras termina sus estudios. Es muy inteligente y hermosa. Es raro que ningún hombre se halla fijado en ella. Oh, aquí está tu cabaña. Tu padre ha pagado muy bien por ella. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Guido odiaba el trato preferencial que recibía en todos lados sólo por tener un padre millonario. Se tragó sus pensamientos y entró a "El Jilguero".


End file.
